


gloom days

by ashley_emo_trash77



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Writing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Short Chapters, Synesthesia, awsten is mentioned a few times, i dont know where this is going, idk how to tag sorry, inspired by my synesthesia, someone please tell me if im doing these tage right i-, sydney u better read this I stg-, title inspired by gloom boys by waterparks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashley_emo_trash77/pseuds/ashley_emo_trash77
Summary: ~ gloom days are the rain days. rain, thumping on the window. rain, hitting the ground. rain, making puddles. lightning, flashing through the sky. thunder.and then it passes.just like everything else. ~~lowercase intended~
Kudos: 2





	1. chapter one

~ the rain days are the gloom days. the rain days are muted, dark brown. they’re gross. brown is gross. so is grey. rain days are grey too. rain days are brown with a hint of grey. gloom days are rain days. 

people have colors too. she’s pink. but not ‘in your face hot pink.’ she’s light pink, but not pastel pink. coral, if you will. other people have colors too, he’s red. ‘in your face, bright red.’ colors and people.

colors are hard to know, but only sometimes. other times, they smack you in the face. like him being red. 

late nights are pinkish-red, tainted with black. nights like these are tiring when they become too dark. they’re too dark and then they’re ruined. ruined in the blink of an eye. 

mornings are a muted blue-grey, with some white-ish yellow. mornings are also dark orange. mornings are overwhelming. mornings have lots of noise. mornings are startling. mornings aren’t pleasant. mornings are frustrating. dark orange is frustrating. dark orange is tiring.

traveling is stressful. traveling is light grey and black. black is stressful. grey is gross. traveling is tiring. 

gloom days are the rain days. rain, thumping on the window. rain, hitting the ground. rain, making puddles. lightning, flashing through the sky. thunder. 

and then it passes. 

just like everything else.  
everything else ends. ~

everything ends. 

nothing can stop it, it moves on.

everything moves on eventually.

everything moves on. 

everything ends.

the rain days are the gloom days.


	2. chapter two

~ people have colors. some can have many colors.

awsten constantine knight. his first name is green, bright neon green. his first name is in big, bold lights, and everyone can see it. his middle name is transparent, and forgotten. his last name is purple, lilac purple. his first name is a tolerable sour. his middle name tastes of nothing. his last name is sweet yet sharp. 

things have tastes too. 

not many things though.

tastes are hard. 

they’re only specific to certain things, certain objects. certain people. certain nouns. 

awsten as a person is different from his name. names and personalities can be different. 

his personality is bright, and very much in your face. it’s many colors, like his name. 

he’s like a bright shining rainbow, minus the orange. he’s not orange. orange is for the early mornings. orange is too frustrating. ~


	3. chapter three

~ she’s like my ciara. not the pink ‘she.’ 

this is a different girl. 

this girl is ocean blue. she’s turquoise. she’s disgusting salty ocean waves crashing into your body, pulling you into the rip current. 

i used to adore the ocean. i used to love the beach.

now, she left me for her. 

the her that is a dark, muddy rainbow. the her that’s very orange, the her that’s the empty pot at the end of the rainbow. the her that’s a disappointment. 

the ocean blue angers me. it saddens me.

but as soon as the waves crash against the beach, they disappear back where they came from. 

she was a ten year wave. she was a ten year wave that washed up and disappeared many times. 

the ocean is stilled now, and i am landlocked. 

she’s what ciara was to awsten. 

the ocean has stilled. 

the waves aren’t crashing up on the beach anymore. 

everything ends eventually.

everything eventually ends up going away. 

the ocean always stills. 

the ocean eventually stills. 

gloom days are like rain days, and gloom days are like beach days. ~


	4. chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have another chapter for this ready, and i may keep writing it, but i'm not sure if people are enjoying it. it's tagged in waterparks, and there are a few mentions toward the band and awsten, but it's mostly focused on a journal aspect. it reflects what's going on in my life right now, and its not as much of a fanfiction as it is a journal. lmk if you're enjoying the book so i know whether to continue it or not. comments and feedback are greatly appreciated, thanks for reading.

~ “i was stupid for you, stupid me,”

-teenage jealousy, waterparks

i regret my time with her. 

i regret looking up to her. 

i regret looking out over the ocean and thinking of her.

i regret letting her affect me this much. 

i regret letting her into my head. 

i regret letting her control my thoughts. 

i regret letting her throw this away.

i regret letting her throw ten years away. 

ten years where i was nothing but nice, and respectful. 

ten years where i thought we were forever. 

/\/\

“i said i’d love you to death, so i must be dead,”

-i felt younger when we met, waterparks

i redact what i said to her.

i redact the fact that we’d be together forever. 

life doesn’t feel right without her by my side, even after what she’s done.

i miss you.

i miss you.

i missed you.

we missed you.

we don’t miss you anymore. ~


	5. chapter five

~ times with her were messy.

muddled.

unclear.

uncertain.

we were a tornado, that was about to touch down onto the land. 

i flew out of the tornado.

she left me to pick up my broken pieces and put them back together, one by one.

i’m mostly done, there’s a few that don’t quite fit the same anymore. 

but that’s okay.

because i’m working things out and it’s looking pretty alright.

everything’s bright now.

everything’s clear.

certain. 

i know what i’m speaking about now.

sometimes. 

but that’s okay, nobody can know everything.

nobody knows what the future will bring for certain.

nobody can exactly predict the future. 

sure, we can guess, but we’re not completely sure. 

gloom days are the rain days, and gloom days are the beach days. 

gloom days are the rain days, and gloom days are the bright days. 

gloom days are the rain days, and beach days are the bright days. all too much. ~


	6. chapter six

~

its not fair. 

its not fair what she did to me.

its not fair she robbed me of this. 

its not fair. 

does she miss me like i miss her?

does she feel sad that she let me go?

am i bad for wanting her to feel bad because i feel bad?

~


	7. chapter seven

_ “you can set yourself on fire, but you’re never gonna burn, burn burn. you can set yourself on fire but you’re never gonna learn, learn, learn.”  _

go ahead. 

let yourself go up in flames. 

now don’t come running back to me when you do burn. 

don’t come back to me and expect me to help you pick up the ashes. 

don’t come back. 

i’m fine with that. 


End file.
